Landis 10
Landis 10 is an episode of Noah 10. Episode Noah and the gang are fighting Gizmo on Aldabra. Noah is Ultimate Diamondhead. "Give it up, Gizmo." Said Noah. "Yeah, let me think. Um, No." Gizmo replied. Gizmo shot Noah, who absorbed it and shot it back, but Gizmo shot him from behind and Noah detransformed. "Noah!!" Jack and Erika yelled. Noah tried to get up, but his hand dug into the ground and.....he absorbed it like an Osmosian? "WHAT!?" "What the!? I-I-I can use Osmosion powers!? B-but I thought I had the Galvan spark in our heritage." Said Noah. "Hey, what am I now, chopped liver? There can't be two Osmosians in the team!!" Yelled Jack. Suddenly, Noah's eyes glowed green and he shot a green mana blast at Gizmo, knocking him down. "No way! Anodite powers too! Awesome!" Yelled Noah. "....no comment. NO FREAKING COMMENT!!!" Yelled Erika. "Then what do you call that?" Asked Jack. LATER ON EARTH... Noah is working in his Plumber base and Jack and Erika come in. "Yes?" "Noah, um, since you have our powers now, we were thinking..." Started Erika. "We want our own Matrixes." Said Jack. "Fffftt! HAHAHAHA! Yeah, right." Noah laughed. "Fine! We have Galvan heritage too! We can make our own!" Said Erika. "Yeah, but Galvan is dominant in me, Anodite is dominant in you, and Osmosian is dominant in Jack. You don't have as much Galvan brain cells as me, so....good luck." Said Noah. LATER... Jack and Erika had a box of left over scraps from the Matrix in their house and were working. "FINISHED!" They both said. Jack's Matrix was orange, and Erika's was blue. "Say hello to the Jackimatrix!" Said Jack. "And meet the Manamatrix!" Said Erika. "Um, that name's been taken by another show." Said Jack. "Then meet the Erikamatrix!" LATER.....AGAIN Noah is taking a walk and sees explosions downtown. "More invaders?" Noah ran downtown and was shocked to see Heatblast and Four Arms beating up Kraab and Sevenseven. "Heatblast? Four Arms?" "Hey Noah." Said the two. "Wait....JACK AND ERIKA!?" "Yup. Told you we could make our own Matrixes." Said Jack. (FYI: Jack is Heatblast and Erika is Fourarms) Jack and Erika changed back. Suddenly, their Matrixes got a shot of electricity for a split second. Noah seemed to notice. Then, he realized. "GUYS! WAIT! YOUR MATRIXES! THEY'RE--" "Better than yours? We know." Interrupted Erika. "No! Not even close! You see--" "You're so jealous." Said Jack. Suddenly, Kraab and 77 fled. Jack and Erika transformed. "Upgrade!" Said Jack "Ghostfreak!" Said Erika. "Guys! Wait!" "Move, you let those two get away." Said Jack. "NO! LISTEN!" "NO! MOVE!" Noah transformed. "Way Big!" Yelled Noah. "Now you have to listen." "Oh do we?" Erika flew up and pressed Noah's Matrix, and he transformed back. He transformed again. "Ultimate Humungousaur!" Jack shot Noah and the two ran after the bounty hunters. "Oh no. Their Matrixes are unstable. I could've helped them, but they chose not to listen." Jack and Erika were overshadowing the two (Jack because Kraab is a cyborg). Suddenly, they blew up! Noah ran to them. "GUYS!" Kraab and 77 got in a ship and flew away. Jack and Erika were on the round with their Matrixes reduced to ash. "I warned ya." Said Noah. "It's not fair. You have your own powers plus ours, and we only have ours." Said Jack. "Don't worry. You guys can still do something I can't." Said Noah. "What?" Asked Erika. "Three things. One, I can't morph my hands, two, I can't use complex spells, and three is a secret." Said Noah. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis Aliens *Ultimate Diamondhead (Noah) *Heatblast (Jack) *Four Arms (Erika) *Upgrade (Jack) *Ghostfreak (Erika) *Way Big (Noah) *Ultimate Humungousaur (Noah) Villains *Kraab *Sevenseven Trivia *There's a reference to BTMT in this episode. *It is revealed that Noah can use Anodite and Osmosian powers, but not as good as Jack and Erika. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes